


Manche Tage

by ICryYouMercy (TrafalgarsLaw)



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Cursing, depressed!malcolm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarsLaw/pseuds/ICryYouMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Tage sind schlechte Tage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manche Tage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glioscarnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glioscarnach/gifts).



> for Aisling, because she was wondering what German!Malcolm would sound like.

Manche Tage fangen ganz okay an, und werden dann schlecht. Andere fangen verschissen an und bleiben dann so. Tage die gut anfangen und gut bleiben sind selten. Malcolm ist sich nicht sicher, ob solche Tage überhaupt existieren.

Aber dieser Tag ist ein Frühsommertag, der Himmel über der Stadt ein schmutziges Stahlblau, und die Menschen entsprechend gedämpft, ohne aber die typisch winterlich-melancholische Wut über nasse Schuhe und Socken.

Malcolm ist kein grosser Menschenfreund. Aber an diesen Tagen, wenn die Menschen still und ruhig und neutral sind, kann er sich mit ihnen abfinden. Einen Arbeitsweg wie den seinen birgt Stolperfallen, die den meisten normalen Menschen nicht einmal auffallen würden.

Aber Malcolm, zu seiner Überraschung und Enttäuschung, ist kaum was man als normalen Menschen bezeichnen würde. Menschen, normale Menschen, bluten Emotionen. Sie bluten all die Emotionen die schlichtweg zu gross sind, um sie in etwa siebzig Kilogramm Fleisch und Knochen einzuschliessen. Und Malcolm, Malcolm hat nie gelernt wie so etwas funktionieren sollte. Und die einzige Lösung die er gefunden hat, hirnrissige Ideen zu Aderlass und Schröpfen, taugen nicht, taugen zu wenig um wirklich zu helfen, und so kämpft er sich Tag für Tag für Tag durch ein Flut von Emotionen unter denen er zu Ertrinken droht, und die er schlicht nicht blockieren kann.

Und so übersetzt er Hilflosigkeit in Wut, Erschöpfung in Zorn und Verzweiflung in Fluchwörter.

Ein Starbucks liegt am Weg zur Arbeit, und Tage wie diesen, Tage die gut anfangen, und die Malcolms unaufhörlich kreisende und kreischende Gedanken in den Dreck ziehen, Tage die noch viel verschissener sind als normal verschissene Tage, Tage an denen Malcolm diese verfickte Stadt und ihre verfickten Bewohner mit ihren verfickten Emotionen schlichtweg zur Hölle wünscht, solche Tage brauchen Kaffee. Billigen, mittelmässigen Kaffee mit so viel Koffein und Zucker wie nur irgend möglich.

Und so findet er sich damit ab, ein paar Minuten zu spät zu sein und betritt eine Hölle unterkaffeinierter Studenten und überambitiösen Kinder, die denken sie seien etwas spezielles mit ihren wirtschaftlichen Doktortiteln und schräg-gestreiften, farbenfrohen Businessmen-Krawatten. Anstehen wird er nicht lange müssen, die Leute hinter dem Tresen wissen, wie schlimm Morgen ohne Koffein werden kann.

Malcolm hat nicht die Energie, die verwirrenden und komplexen Symbole auf den Tafeln über den Kaffeemaschinen zu entziffern und übersetzen, und so murmelt er etwas über viel Zucker, und viel Koffein, und die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen lächelt und nickt, bedankt sich für die Handvoll abgezählter Münzen, und Malcolm steht zurück und schaut zu, wie Kaffee gemacht wird.

Es dauert keine fünf Minuten bevor er seinen Kaffee abholen kann, aber so früh am Morgen, so viele Leute sind schon für fünf Minuten zu viel, und Malcolm schnappt sich den Kartonbecher mit obligater 'Vorsicht, heiss!'-Warnung, und verlässt den Ort beinahe fluchtartig.

Hundert Meter weiter schafft er es endlich, kurz Luft zu holen und tatsächlich etwas Kaffee zu trinken. Es geht jedoch keine Sekunde bevor er den ersten Schluck des Getränks wieder ausspuckt. Und der Tag war schon verschissen genug ohne solche verschissenen Scheissideen eines verschissenen Barista über verdammte Sojamilch. Und solche verschissene Verschissenheit macht es beinahe unmöglich, nicht zu fluchen, bringt den vorsichtig errichteten Staudamm, der Malcolms Gefühle zurückhält, endgültig zum Einsturz.

"Gottverdammter Hurensohn!," beginnt er, ballt die Hand, die den Kaffee hält zur Faust. "Welcher gottverdammte, verfickte, hirnverbrannte, nutzlose Wichser kam auf die verdammte Idee mir gottverdammte Sojamilch zu verkaufen?!"

Kaffee läuft über seine Hand, lauwarm und merkwürdig klebrig, und er wirft den Becher zu Boden, angeekelt und wütend. Er könnte heulen, die Hilflosigkeit die in seinem Hals aufsteigt, droht ihn zu ersticken, und solange er fluchen kann, kann er atmen, und so flucht er.

"Welcher verdammte, arrogante, nutzlose Hurensohn hatte die verfickte Idee überhaupt so einen verfickten Scheiss wie Sojamilch zu erfinden, und welcher geschmacksverstauchte, hirnverbrannte, verschissene Arsch dachte, dass man diesen Scheiss auch noch trinken sollte, und welcher verfickte, verfluchte Saftsack war arrogant genug, mir so einen Gesundheitsscheiss verkaufen zu wollen, und wie in drei Teufels Namen kam diese verfickte Nutte auf die verdammte Idee ich würde so einen verdammten Scheiss trinken wollen?"

Eine Tür steht vor Malcolm, und einen Moment lang ist er zu überrascht, um zu verstehen was das jetzt bedeuten soll. Und dann realisiert er, dass man Türen üblicherweise öffnen kann, und stolpert erschöpft und immer noch un-koffeiniert in sein Büro. Was auch immer dieser Tag bringen mag, es wird nichts Gutes sein, und vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder nach Hause gehen, diese verdammten Idioten ihrer Idiotie überlassen, und einfach in ein paar Wochen zurückkommen und was noch übrig bleibt in den Müll schmeissen.

Er lässt sich in seinen Bürostuhl fallen, wendet sich seinem Computer zu, und sieht dann endlich, dass jemand einen Kartonbecher vorsichtig auf der Tastatur seines Computers balanciert hat. Ein kleines Partyfähnchen steckt im Deckel, und darauf steht, in noch kleinerer Schrift 'noch ist nicht aller tage abend du verfickter wichser – j.'.

Malcolm schafft es nicht ganz, ein Lächeln aufzubringen, aber das Gewicht auf seiner Brust wird etwas geringer und er kann endlich wieder vernünftig atmen.


End file.
